


You Deserved It

by BlackRoses_23



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Student Frank, Teacher Gerard, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoses_23/pseuds/BlackRoses_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my inspiration on a fellow MCRmy member's fic that I love.<br/>Chapter 1 is Frank's POV. Chapter 2 is Gerard's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I - Frank's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayMayChan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MayMayChan).
  * Inspired by [What Happens In Art Class](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35493) by MayMayChan. 



A couple of weeks after Spirit Week had passed. Gerard and I talked a lot after class, but I made sure to help clean up a little his mess. I wanted him to keep being my teacher, after all. And my mom made it even better when deciding that my punishment was to stay even more with Gee. Great punishment, mom. I loved it..

On Thursday, Gee and I were cuddling, and giggling a lot, as usual. His eyes had some kind of sparkle that day. He looked so happy. Even...playful. There was definitely something particularly mischievous about his smile that day.

“Oh, fuck. It’s already four o’clock. Need to get going or my mom will definitely start to suspect”.

 

“Why should she? I’m your teacher, remember?” he smiled, emphasizing the word.

 

“Well, yeah, but she already told me something about my homosexual tendencies the other day”

 

Gerard bursted laughing. “She’s totally right, then. But you’re right, I hate to say this but you better get going, cute”.

 

“Why are you being that nice? ‘Cute’ isn’t something you tell your regular student, is it?”

 

“Again, you’re not the regular student, are you?”

 

“Of course not, Gee, and I love it that way” I smiled at the thought.

 

“You’re the only one I’ll love, Frank”, he touched my nose with his index finger.

 

“If I get to suspect otherwise, I’ll make it stop, I swear. Nobody touches my Gee” I frowned.

 

“Don’t worry. I only want you. You’re mine, babe. Now go before your mom suspects.” He kissed my cheek and I blushed a little.

 

“Oh, and tomorrow I won’t make it. I’m sorry. I’ll go out with my mom”. He kissed me again and I got going.

* * *

 

Damn, I had homework to do. I hate it. Don’t teachers already know that you have more subjects than the ones they actually teach? I unzipped my backpack, and a small box fell out.

I looked at the note on it before I opened it. It was from Gee.

_“You made me all sorts of crazy on Spirit Week during my class. Now it’s your turn. Put it on before your lesson tomorrow. I’ll check right before._

_Love, Gee.”_

This couldn’t be good. I opened the box, just to confirm my thoughts. It was some kind of blue silicone butt plug. The label said it had a controller for the vibrating (Jesus, this man really had something planned) feature. I guess Gee must have taken it.

I guess a try wouldn’t kill anyone, and I went into the bathroom to try it. Holy shit, was it a lot. Only halfway through and I was seeing stars. This was going to be bad. He wants me to fucking wear it in class. In class. I’ll just try to resist as much as I can, he’ll see. Even with the vibrator on, I’ll resist.

 

Next day, I tried to get myself mentally prepared for what was going to happen. It was Casual Friday again. I just hope Gerard doesn’t wear that shirt that turns me on so much. He’d kill me. No, Frank. _You gotta show him your will. You’ll resist._ Right.

 

The period before Art class on Friday was free, so I got in the bathroom as Gerard had told me to. To my surprise, he was already there, hiding in a stall, smiling from ear to ear. We closed it and proceeded to put the plug on. Holy shit. Okay, relax. It was on, but, how strange, Gerard didn’t speak. The only thing he did manage was to whisper _“Let’s see how well you do, babe”_ into my ear before leaving. I left minutes later to go into his class.

 

When I got there, we were told to just doodle, as it was last period on a Friday. He looked really calm. He worked on a project of his own while we were on our stuff. Nothing was out of the normal, except the fact that I had a plug in my butt.

After a couple of minutes, I guess Gee must have turned the thing on, and that was a lot. But I could handle it. I figured I was moving a lot, hell, was it good. I tried to give the thought away and keep drawing.

 

Then, when I least expected it, the fucker speeded the thing up. I almost jump out of the chair, and I could see my boner through the jeans. I tried to hide it by moving a bit underneath the table, and when I did I swear I moaned. Real loud. I must resist.

 

But just when I was like this, Gerard smiling like a total bastard, pretending like nothing was happening, the Ryan kid comes and talks to me.

 

“Hey Frank, I think we should hang out sometime this weekend. Just chill for a while and maybe play Call of Duty. What do you think?”

 

I just made a weird noise of discomfort at him, and he took it as a sign to return to his seat.

 

Now that I had peace, I could focus on controlling myself.

 

I would show Gerard how this was no punishment for me. And I managed it. Until he put full speed.

 

I had no time, tried to hide my dick in my pants as quick as possible, got up, and almost running, went towards the teacher’s desk.

 

“Mr.Way, may I go to the bathroom? Please?” His smile was just indescribable.

 

“But Frank, you haven’t finished your work”

 

“I know, it’ll be real quick.” He frowned a bit until his face returned to a smile and said “Fine”.

 

Before I left, I whispered to him _“You’re gonna pay me for this”._

 

I rushed to the bathroom and got to a stall as quick as my body was able to. This was too much for me, and I didn’t want Gerard or the rest of the fucking class to notice that.

Here, I could just let it all out, and I found it a lot when my moans were really deep. I didn’t make it for long. When I was taking my boxers down, it only took the thing a few seconds to find a great spot inside me and within seconds I had lost it.

 

I quickly cleaned myself up and headed to the class. Only a few minutes later, the bell rang. Mom was already in the parking lot, so I grabbed my backpack and left. But, just before I did, I waited for the rest of the class to do so.

 

“Fucker” was the only thing I told Gerard before leaving, lifting my middle finger up while he laughed.

 

_“You deserved it!”_ I heard from inside the classroom just before going towards my mom’s car. What a dick.


	2. Part II - Gerard's POV

I drove into the nearest city and into a sex shop. Right there, I chose a beautiful soft blue male vibrating toy. I don’t care what face people make when I buy such a thing, but I’d better have it around people I don’t know. It was perfect. I could sweetly watch my Frank twisting in pleasure in my own class, and me and him being the only ones who are aware of what’s happening. Also, Frank had told me he’d never tried vibration before, but would like to do it. Oh, and he will get it. I bought a red box and added a note: _“You made me all sorts of crazy on Spirit Week during my class. Now it’s your turn. Put it on before your lesson tomorrow. I’ll check right before. Love, Gee.”_

* * *

 

It was Thursday after Spirit Week. Frank and I were chatting a little bit, as always. Everything was as it usually was. But things are going to change tomorrow. Frank’s gonna have my revenge for last week. He made me think of all kinds of dirty stuff when I’m not supposed to and even made me fuck him in my art supplies closet, so now it’s my turn.

We were cuddling really sweetly so I decided I’d just leave the little present in Frank’s backpack when he wasn’t paying attention.

“Oh, fuck. It’s already four o’clock. Need to get going or my mom will definitely start to suspect”. he said, annoyed at the hour. I was quite enjoying being with him as well. But we shouldn’t be suspected.

“Why should she? I’m your teacher, remember?” I just gave a smile when I remembered that. I was his teacher, and we had a relationship. But, who would suspect the teacher?

“Well, yeah, but she already told me something about my homosexual tendencies the other day”

Wait, what? I thought no one in his family knew this kind of stuff. At least it wasn’t something else. Just thinking of the fact of Frank being gay enough for his mom to notice his tendencies made me laugh. “She’s totally right, then. But you’re right, I hate to say this but you better get going, cute”.

“Why are you being that nice? ‘Cute’ isn’t something you tell your regular student, is it?”

“Again, you’re not the regular student, are you?”

“Of course not, Gee, and I love it that way” I love how he actually is into the relationship, not only the sex. That, I enjoyed it a lot, but it isn’t the only thing. I love how he’s mine and I’m his.

“You’re the only one I’ll love, Frank”, I put my finger to his cute little nose.

“If I get to suspect otherwise, I’ll make it stop, I swear. Nobody touches my Gee”. He was so adorable when he got jealous. Of course, there are lots of other good people, but nobody compares to my Frank.

“Don’t worry. I only want you. You’re mine, babe. Now go before your mom suspects.” I kissed him in the cheek, reassuringly. It’s nice how he turns all pink as it were the first time I kissed him.

He turned to leave, but got back. I remembered what my mission was today. “Oh, and tomorrow I won’t make it. I’m sorry. I’ll go out with my mom”. I went over to him and kissed him again, this time a little longer, making sure the package landed in his backpack.

* * *

 

It was getting near my last class for the day, so I waited for the men’s bathroom to clear and took the chance to get in. I waited, watching a few times over the nearly closed door to check for Frank until he arrived. Soon enough, he did, and I stuck an arm out and pulled him. He showed me the box before opening it. He was looking nervous. Maybe I shouldn’t have forced him to do this in public. But he did the same thing to me last week, so it’s fair.

I just watched him nervously lower his pants and boxers to get the plug in. I swear his pale little hand were shaking. It made me even more excited than I was. I let him go on.

When he finally put it in, I knew that it was going to be good judging by the sounds he made. And it was just the start.

When he finished, I remembered I was completely quiet, so I whispered into his ear: “Let’s see how well you do, babe” .

* * *

 

Then, I left first, checking no one could see me. I went straight into my class again, deciding to just make them doodle, as it was Friday and everyone was tired. Hell, it was Friday. They weren’t going to do anything. Finally, Frank arrived.

What I didn’t tell him was that I kept the controller for the vibration. I took out of my pocket and put it in my hand, underneath the desk. No, I’ll do it in a few minutes. I’ll let him believe it wouldn’t be hard. But, hey, it’s always hard with me.

I kept working on a sketch I started a couple of days ago while Frank organized the classroom. I think I was enjoying a little too much, but I’ll let it continue.

I turned the controller on. Level 1. I could start to see a bulge raise on Frank’s pants. It made me smile like crazy. Frank’s cheeks had turned bright red. The little kid was enjoying it. His hips started a slow rhythm, but it stopped after a while. Oh, so now Frank’s trying to play. Let’s see if he’s really got it.

Level 2.

Wow, that was something. He jumped and started moving a lot quicker. It was impressive how the rest of the class didn’t notice the show. He hid a bit under the table, maybe to hide the bulge that had now completely formed. Bad choice. He whimpered so loud I could feel a bulge myself.

I was enjoying it, when Ryan decided to come into the mix. I was surprised to look at him get close to Frank and talk to him.

“Hey Frank, I think we should hang out sometime this weekend. Just chill for a while and maybe play Call of Duty. What do you think?”

Frank grunted, nearly breaking apart from the pleasure, but Ryan just took it as a “don’t bother me” and went back to his chair. Lucky day, Frank.

But his hips started moving again, and his breathing was heavy and fast. He looked like he really tried to concentrate.

Let’s have a little more.

Max Level.

I saw him put his hand to his pants. Was he just going to jerk off in front of everyone?

He actually got up, a bit like a rabbit that had problems with his jumping. He made his way to my desk. You lose.

“Mr. Way, may I go to the bathroom? Please?” Now he was just losing it to the point of admitting he’d lost. His face was of lust, combined with frustration.

“But Frank, you haven’t finished your work”.

“I know, it’ll be real quick”. Poor little Frank. That’s what you get for messing with me, babe. I decided to take my victory, just a little disappointed that I couldn’t see the great finale.

“Fine” I concluded the matter.

Just as he was leaving he got a bit close and whispered: “You’re gonna pay me for this”.

With that, he ran towards the bathroom and finished what I started. I figured I’d keep that Max Level. He’d like it now that he’s not in public. He did take his time, though.

He returned right before the bell. He had to leave early, I knew so, but I didn’t think he’d at least say good-bye. And, this was not the end. I had to see his face.

“Fucker”, he spat out, frowning a little, but that couldn’t hide the joy he had just had in the bathroom. He started walking, and just before he did that, I started laughing. He stuck his middle finger right before disappearing.

I managed to yell a playful “You deserved it!” a second later, knowing that he’d heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MayMayChan, please don't kill me. Haha.  
> I don't know if you'd like it, but I hope you do.  
> Comments on my works are more than welcome.


End file.
